A Lost Love
by vimpire-dogdemongirl89
Summary: A story of Sess and Rin. Rins past and how she kept her feelings locked up inside. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Love**

**1 Jurai 1**

"Mid spring, anytime she'll be by." (inside head)

A black with sliver and gold lining horse drawn carriage turned a corner in the valley below.

The grass in the valley was evergreen there bloomed many flowers imaginable, wild roses, blue bells, daisies, and so on. the sky was crystal clear not a cloud in site an light blue like you would see in the movies that those humans watch where everything seemed perfect, the world we built for them.

Ah, Jurai this is the place to be the nights and days are flawless you found true love, the people were friendly and even the Queen bowed and was honored to have you as a guest. There was always huge billboards posted in the cities more like sectors than cities as the royals called them one through sixty-four. They always showed a couple riding in a carriage close by each other and a coachmen the man was always muscular and the women skinny "Come visit Jurai and have the time of your life."

Jurai itself had the appearance of earth but not as polluted.

the air was breathable, no one choked on the smog. The wildlife was vast. We dog demons used every part of an animal we killed. The days were 64 hours long 64 minutes to a hour and 64 seconds to a minute. Daylight was about 32 hours long. 12 months and 364 days in a year. So why wouldn't anybody want to visit Jurai, I'll tell you why don't let those billboards fool you we too have our own problems but we don't show it our problems were smaller than thus of our twin earth we had been under the planet name Venus. When you came here you were targeted as a victim of any crime possible. You were always at danger but did that stop people form coming, no. So if you do come and I am sure you will, you must visit Queen Serenity Anna Elizabeth 21st's home in sector 64, and if you are lucky enough to meet the, Princess tell her that Sesshomaru says hi. Dear friend use caution when coming to Jurai if anyone ask your business say a old friend sent you.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Still thinking of her 2**

"People say I am crazy for going after her she has a special beauty that no woman can beat.

Her hair is so long that it brushes her ankles its brown during spring, blond during summer, red during fall, and white as snow during the winter. My dear friend her character is sweet and respectful, she speaks in a English accent her skin is always white as milk, for my friend she like me, is a vampire dog demon.

She wears kimonos for every season each color represented the main color of the seasons. Spring it is light purple with sliver flowers, summer a sky blue one with sliver flowers, fall a red one with gold flowers and a black with white flowers, one for winter.

There is a burn mark on her left shoulder blade. How do I know this lets just say she sometimes wears dresses that show her back and I have gotten a glance at the burn. It's shaped like her family's crest which is a loin for courage, that was true about her family. They had courage that couldn't be measured.

The loin stands on it's hind legs it was in a position to roar. This is the crest.

Like I have said before she was perfect.

I remember about a year ago I was to marry her I have her family crest on my left shoulder blade too. If you were to marry into her family there was a big celebration that their crest was burned into either to royals future husband or wife. I remember the day I was to receive that mark the celebration was huge and the princess was my future wife she stood beside me the whole time when it became time I walk up the stairs to the king and queen. I bowed and Rin came around the corner with the marker that was warmed with coal.

Voice:"Remove your shirt ." Rin whispered please

The monument my shirt was removed revealed the skin under nether she pressed the marker to my skin. The pain was tremendous, it as if death could be sucking the very life from me.

I lost consciousness

Sesshomaru: "NO, I am weak, she'll rethink marrying me."

I tried to stay conscious but failed.

I woke up laying on her bed. She was talking with my parents.

Sesshomaru:"He's okay ,it's normal, most people do the same

thing."she turned around

Rin:"do you feel better?"

Sesshomaru:"yes"

I picked her up and swung her over my body to the side of the bed. By then my parents had left. I sat her down.

She was pretty, her ceremony curls had lost their spring, her

hair was chestnut brown. She wore a light purple with white lacy

dress that brushed her ankles. She wore no shoes. She was small, her voice was like a sweet summer breeze. She pressed a cool washcloth to my head.

Why I am here now is because I am training.

Sorry that Sess. seems very OCC this was written two years ago so I was stuipid and I thought I would do it for fun as my chacters mixed with Iun chacthers. This is what happens, never give me ideas or hope for the most twisted, messed up story ever the show its face on the planet. Hope you enjoy. Maybe confusing, I know b/c I confused myself.

Vimpire


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 Locked up 3**_

_Dear friend I am writing to you so that this will keep me busy. I sit in a carriage during the day because of the fairness of my skin the sun would burn it in seconds. I am a vampire dog demon. _

_This carriage is a jail cell that is cutting me off from the whole world, but not really, Kenneth ,the commander of security, she would come in and out of the door with meals and news on what is happening. I always could never wait till the sunsets when I could go outside this cell._

_My name is Serenity Anna Elizabeth 22nd, I'm 17 years old and I have a marriage planned for the last 8 months, only because my future husband was gone for training. _

_My husbands name is Sesshomaru Malisons he to is a vampire dog demon. He is tall with waist length hair that is white as snow and skin to match it. Across his cheeks, wrist, and ankles are marking that look like purplish-red starches. His clothes was mostly white and he always carried a sword with him. (see the show Inu-Yasha for full description.) _

_Many people come to Jurai for different reasons, most came to tour sector 64 some came to stay, people who come to tour sector 64 and my home are put under strict watch. _

_Right now the planet was locked down no one out, no one in. There was a horrible plague on Jurai. The smallpox's had _

_broken out, it had been over 500 years since the plague. The last _

_time the smallpox's broke out ,we lost about roughly 1.2 billion demons and 3.2 billion humans. About 2.1 million demon were infected including my mother and father. 1.1 million humans were infected and lived. Since then any demon who was younger than 500 was to get a vaccine for the smallpox's. Before I had left for my journey for Jurai, Japan, my mother had handed me 6 pills my mother's blood was careful mixed with other chemicals and put into the pills._

_Serenity 21"Just in case" she whispered as she bent down and kissed me on the cheek. End of Entry if you excuse I think I will find a spring to bathe in._

**This was wrote a few years back so it's kind of stiupd I know.**

**Vimpire**


	4. Chapter 4

_A Lost Love_

_**4 Lost 4**_

_Rin Viersion_

_There had always been questions about my judgment and my behavior. I was not one to sit around and let people push me around, nor did I push people around. I was spoiled as most people said, but I was not bossy. I understood the feelings of others and respected their wishes. I could be ruthless at times. The truth was that I might be a princess, but I was also the mastermind behind most blackmails, kidnapping of important people, the black market and many other illegal activities every one of the big money dealing with illegal stuff was thought of by me except for the making of illegal drugs. The illegal activities of my family had date back all the way to the 1st. That is how my family was able to get all its extra money. Like the dating back of the 1st's profession the Jurai Magical Recons has been trying to pin point our location for centuries, and have failed._

_I have successfully seekin' out of my coach to go swim in a spring near by. I entered the water with a black spandex body suit on. I lie back in the water and let the current carry for a while._

_I must have fallen asleep because when I woke there was a face _

_of a 15 year old human girl staring down at me._

_Girl:Oh, we thought you were dead, because you were floating in the water."_

_Rin:"I was not dead, I was relaxing."_

_guy voice :"Yeah, sure you won't admit that I saved you."_

_Rin:"That's you think half bred, I can go a long time without breathing. Of course you don't know about this because of your blood."_

_lifting Rin up by the collar of her suit _

_Guy Voice:"Come on, you are a half bred to."_

_Rin:"No, I just hide my true form."_

"_Guys Voice:That's pretty big talk for a demon that's about to die."_

_Girls:"No, Inu-Yasha, put her down." _

_Rin:"No, don't let's see what you will do next will you choke me or will you throw me _

_over that cliff." _

_I smiled _

_Rin:"Make a discussion half bred."_

_man's voice "Yes, make your discussion !"_

_girl's voice Inu-Yasha it's Narka, but he's dead"_

_dropping Rin. _

_Sorry about the late update like anybody's reading this. Stupid idea._

_Vimpire_


	5. Missing

5 Missing 5

(Narka/Sesshomaru Version)

I Narka step out of my tent to greet my youngest great granddaughter.

As her carriage pulled forward it stop in front of me, a foot man opened the door so she could get out. No one came out.

Narka:"Where is my youngest granddaughter?"

Guard:"Sir were not sure, we didn't know she was missing until now!"

Narka:"Find her now!"

Guard:"Yes, sir!"

the drawing of a sword and the blood of the of the guard is what I had saw after that.

Voice:"No, need I already know where she's at."

Narka:"Where?"

Voice:"In the river."

Narka:"The river?"

Voice:"Yes, and Narka you want her back right well then you know what I want."

Narka :"Yes, please Sesshomaru, please show me and next time will you try not killing the guards, their blood is so hard to clean up."

Sesshomaru:"..."

I Sesshomaru watch asNarka dragged behind me, he was old but could still pack a punch or two when need. He royalty, pure royalty born into it and married into it. My status was a council

member's son, and young swordsman. The only reason I was showing where I thought she might be was for her hand in marriage. I had no clue what she looked like, but through letters that my mother had received from Queen Serenity she had beauty beyond comparison. I would not be the one who would go after her, Dracula would go after her and bring her back to the camp site.

I Narka listened carefully as the son of our ally the planet Pluto gave me detailed directions on were her thought she was.

Sesshomaru:"She's got her self in trouble with another demon. Luck for her he's just a half bred."

Narka:"So, she's got herself tangled up in a fight, sounds a lot like her."

I raised up from my position on the ground and glanced over to where my wife the and my grandchildren were standing. The second youngest walked over with her head bowed.

Serenity 21:"Do you know where my daughter is, grandfather?"

Narka:"Maybe, it depends if this young man is telling the truth."

Serenity 21:"Are you telling the truth? Do you know where my daughter is? Serenity?"

Sesshomaru: "..."

Serenity 21:"Answer me?"

Sesshomaru:"Well, yeah, I've never seen her before."

Serenity 21:"But, you must of ..."

Serenity 1:"Clam, my grandchild, she herself could take out a whole army with a swing of her sword."

Narka:"When did you get here, Queen Serenity?"

Serenity 1:"Not to long ago after you."

Narka:"I didn't hear you."

Serenity 1:"Of course you were worried about your daughters disappearance. Don't worry she'll return soon you'll..."

Rin :"Someone looking for me?"

Serenity 21:"My God, my baby! Where have you been? I was so worried!"

Rin :"Nowhere special."

Serenity 21:"What kept you. OH, you reek of half blood and human."

Rin :"Sorry, I was kind of thrown off a cliff."

Serenity 21:"A CLIFF! WHAT !"

Rin :"Yeah a cliff, Almost died too. I forgot about what you guys said about my powers. Until the last minute. Good thing my mind was clear."

Serenity 1:"Seems to me, your not to worried about almost plunging to your death."

Rin :"No, not really, what is there to worry, I would have died before I made contact with the ground. No worries!"

Serenity 1:"Fine, then shall we get on with the meeting of the Queen of Pluto?"

Rin :"Oh, that's now!"

Serenity 1:"Yes."

Rin :"But I am..."

Serenity 1:"Go wash up and come to the main tent later, and as for you 21 come with me."

Rin :"Yes, Ma'am!"

Wow what a trip to fix this still sucks but oh well This is not complete and will never be, after I have post this all I will be posting a new one. Rin and Sess of course who else. Hopefully neither chacter is not to OOC, I now understand why people say its hard tokeep him in chacrter and now I respect them even more. More of my Writings are posted on I posted the Url to my Bio on that site in the homepage section of this Bio feel free to visit and flame if you want they are all (in fictionpress) my own chacrters and soon I hope to have some plusihed as a book. Elemental Series when post on that site will average about 15-20 page a chapter, yeah a lot of reading and typeing on my part and editing. That's about all I have to say this time.

Vimpire


End file.
